Miedo a las Tormentas, Lágrimas de Felicidad
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Continuación de mi fic Angustia. "Mientras Suteichi sigue desaparecida, Shun recuerda un hermoso momento que tuvo a su lado."


_**Les va a parecer corto y tierno, es una continuación de mi fic **__**Angustia**__**.**_

_**Mini Summary: Mientras Suteichi sigue desaparecida, Shun recuerda un hermoso momento que tuvo a su lado.**_

_**Miedo a las Tormentas, Lágrimas de Felicidad**_

No lo soportaba mucho, quería a su niña de regreso, en serio que lo lamentaba, y a la vez… Sentía todo el dolor que le causó a su hija…

Volvió a golpear la pared de esa habitación a oscuras, no podía sentirse más triste y molesto. Cayó al suelo de rodillas soltando varias lágrimas de dolor, se sentía la peor basura que existía en la tierra, no, en la tierra era muy pequeño, en el universo. Miró un foto sobre su mesa de noche, aparecían él, su esposa, su hijo mayor y… _Ella_…

Frunció el seño apretando los puños y los dientes. Y siguió llorando-Lo… Siento… ¡Suteichi!… Tch … ¡Lo lamento tanto!… –

Un pelinegro de ojos azules veía esa escena con una expresión triste-_"Y ahora no solo mi imouto, sino también Taru desapareció"_ –

…

…

…

Se hizo de noche, el cielo estaba más oscuro de lo normal y las pocas luces que había en el cielo eran las de la luna y la estrella, pero apenas y alumbraban. No podía dormir desde hace 2 años, simplemente no podía ya que siempre le llegaba a la mente la imagen de su hija. Volvió a abrir los ojos mirando la fotografía de nuevo y las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas. De repente escuchó un ruido, un ruido estrepitoso que hizo que se asustara; empezó a llover y cayó un rayo mientras su respiración se agitó por el susto.

Por un minuto pudo recordar un pequeño suceso que pasó con su niña…

_**.-.**_

_Esa noche hacía más frío de lo normal y el ojiámbar se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación al escuchar un corto grito algo ahogado. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta verde con una nube esmeralda en donde estaba escrito: Suteichi. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo ver un bulto formado por las sábanas. Se acercó lentamente y quitó las sábanas con cuidado para ver a su niña con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y con los brazos enrollados en sus piernas, los ojos azules de ella estaban bañados en lágrimas por el miedo; sabía el por qué del llanto, y eso era porque empezó a llover y Suteichi odiaba los rayos._

_-Hey tranquila-Dijo abrazándola-Yo estoy aquí, nada te pasará… Te juro que estaré aquí para ti mi niña –_

_-*Sniff*… *Sniff*… O-oto-san…-Lloraba ella abrazándolo y colocando la cabeza en su pecho._

_Sintió cómo las lágrimas mojaban su pecho, se notaba que estaba asustada ya que era muy difícil verla llorando-Tranquila, no importa que tengas miedo, tener miedo no es nada malo Suteichi –_

_-Oto-san… ¿Puedes… Dormir conmigo ésta noche?-Le preguntó llorando._

_Era imposible decirle que no, sentía que las lágrimas de su hija le traspasaban hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón. Le besó en la frente y se acostó con ella de nuevo en la cama. La pelinegra posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre y mientras aparecían más truenos – acompañados de rayos – ella se acercaba más hacia su padre, ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro sintiendo el calor que se proporcionaban, ya ninguno de los dos sentía más frío. Poco a poco, el sueño empezó a invadirlos hasta entrar al mundo de los sueños_

_**.-.**_

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y empezó a temblar de frío y de miedo. Jamás llegó a tenerle miedo a las tormentas, al menos, no hasta ahora; llegó a pensar que no solo era por la tormenta, sino también por el sentimiento de frío y soledad que le llegó de repente.

_**Shun POV:**_

_Suteichi… No sabes cuánto lo lamento, te necesito, te quiero aquí a mi lado. Sin ti… Sin ti yo… ¡Sin ti yo siento, que me hundo en la oscuridad a la que han parado tú y Taruho!… Por favor… ¡SUTEICHI TE NECESITOOOOO…!_

_**Fin POV:**_

Los rayos del sol hicieron que abriera los ojos lentamente dejándolos entreabiertos, alzó la vista hacia el techo sintiendo su rostro húmedo, se pasó la yema de los dedos por las mejillas y notó que estaban mojadas y frías, estaba llorando. Se levantó de la cama y notó que su esposa ya se había levantado, conociéndola, ya estaría con su hermanita Relena y con Alice en la cocina.

Rato más tarde, se encontraba en el techo del cuartel de los peleadores, estaba viendo el paisaje del bosque con su compañera Shishou Skyress Ventus a su lado. De repente, vio 2 siluetas acercándose hacia el edificio, reconocía ambas siluetas a la perfección, así que no pudo evitar llamar a los demás y decirles en gritos de emoción:

-¡Están aquí, han regresado!-Gritaba con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

_**.-Fin-.**_

_**Ya les dije que iba a ser corto y tierno ^^**_

_**Shun, Suteichi: Dejen reviews pliz TuT**_

_**PD: Quizá haya conti, es decir, una tercera y última parte.**_


End file.
